Chains
by TimeTot1997
Summary: Set in the third episode Sibling Rivalry: Instead of the Chain of Fate being connected to Orihime's chest, it was cut by Acidwire and Orihime became a soul. Ichigo having gone to save Orihime; sees the Chain of Fate slashed. He blames himself for not coming sooner. IchigoxOrihime pairing. One-Shot


**_A/N:_** If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 ** _SUMMARY:_** _Set in the third episode **Sibling Rivalry** : Instead of the Chain of Fate being connected to Orihime's chest, it was cut by Acidwire and Orihime became a soul. Ichigo having gone to save Orihime; sees the Chain of Fate slashed. He blames himself for not coming sooner._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _All is owned by Kubo-sensei_

 ** _RATING:_** _T_

* * *

 ** _One Shot:_**

 ** _Chains._**

* * *

Orihime cried out as Acidwire cut the Chain of Fate that kept her intact to her body and she fell to her knees, her hands clasped to her chest as if she were praying for forgiveness. Orihime felt as if she couldn't breathe, her body curling in itself. "Look at you, Orihime. On your knees. You look as if you're praying. It's too late for that now!" Sora roared and lunged for his baby sister, the Hollow refusing to let his human side free.

A battle cry pierced Acidwire's ears and a blur of orange and black penetrated his mind before he felt as his hand ceased to be attached to his wrist and he cried out in pain.

Ichigo swiped for Acidwire once more before the Hollow disappeared through a Garganta back to its base.

"I-Ichigo?" Orihime called out weakly, staring up at the familiar orange-haired male.

Said male turned quickly, staring at the petite yet large breasted teenager before him. "Ori-Orihime, you can see me?" Ichigo asked in confusion. Didn't Rukia say no ordinary human could see him? Something glinted and his deep brown eyes traveled to the center of her breasts and there was the Chain of Fate, slashing her from all ties of humanity and life; all on his watch. "Oh my God. Orihime. . ." Ichigo choked out, his eyes widened as dread and fear filled his heart. He was too late.

"Ichigo. . .did you-" Rukia ran into the room, only to see the same devastating scene that Ichigo had experienced. "Oh! Orihime!" Rukia whispered, her hands clasped to her chest, the same feeling of loss and devastation swept through her like Ichigo.

"That's right. Orihime is dead!" A demonic voice sliced the air and Acidwire appeared from the wall he had transported from.

"What?!" Orihime gasped, standing up, then small things started eating at her chain, making her scream in agony, her body convulsed as she fell to the floor, whimpering and screaming.

"Orihime!" Ichigo screamed.

Rukia ran to Orihime and held her uncontrollable body close. "Ichigo! On your left!"

Ichigo responded with ease, hatred welling in his heart as he witnessed what Orihime was going through, adrenaline pumped through his veins. " _I'll kill you!"_ Ichigo roared, his brown eyes burned.

"Ichigo, please. . ." A soft voice ruptured through his red haze.

He saw a blur of orange and Orihime stood between himself and Acidwire. "Orihime, please get out of the way! I'll avenge your death and we'll find a way to bring you back. I promise you." Ichigo vowed, his eyes never leaving Acidwire's.

It was strange that Acidwire hadn't made his move.

Orihime took confident steps and lowered Ichigo's sword for him, her gentle palm caressed his cheek, emitting the same compassion his mother had. Ichigo gasped and he leaned her into hand involuntarily. "Ichigo. . . please. Let us rest in peace."

Ichigo's eyes widened, staring at his classmate and his heart thudded in his chest. "Don't. Don't give up." The large sword clattered to the floor as he gripped her arms gently. "I can't let you-"

"Let her go, Ichigo." A stern voice ruptured the fog.

"Rukia! She won't come back!" Ichigo snarled, his anger spiking even further as he looked at the petite woman with undisguised rage.

"Don't worry. She will. Performing Konso and exorcising a Hollow is the same, you're cleansing the soul and allowing it to pass through the Soul Society. That's the reason Soul Reapers exist." Rukia looked at him with soft yet regretful eyes. "I know the struggle you are going through. But this is her wish, heed it." Rukia stood up and Orihime met her gaze with a tear filled smile. "I hope we will meet in the Soul Society."

Orihime nodded once and turned her eyes to Ichigo, her lips still upturned in a smile and Ichigo painstakingly lifted the hilt of his zanpakuto and performed Konso. "I will see you again Ichigo." Orihime whispered as she glowed bright blue and dissolved into blue shards of Spiritual Pressure and floated into the air.

 _"NO~!"_ Acidwire roared and Ichigo plunged his sword through the Hollow hole.

"Join your sister in peace, Sora. May you protect her there as well."

Acidwire started to fade as he cried out, "ORIHIME~!"

Ichigo fell to the ground and his shoulders shook as he lifted his head to the sky and a bereaved wail ripped through his throat and stained the night red.

(..)

A young orange-haired female skipped down the road of the Rukon District toward the small little shack she was living in and she opened the door with her hands full of groceries. "Brother~!" She chirped, her smile blazing.

A young man emerged from the back of the small home and smiled indulgently. "I see you brought groceries, good work! I found an injured bird on the ground, with your skills, I was hoping you could nurse it back to health." He gestured to his bedroom and the young girl put down the groceries and ran into the room, seeing a small white dove, it's left wing bent backwards and it's legs twisted in an unnatural angle as it made soft whimpering sounds.

"Ahhh~ you poor thing! Don't worry! I will heal you!" The girl put her hand to her snowflake pins and recited her chant: " _Soten Kisshun! I reject!_ " A small golden dome enveloped the little creature and it's wing slowly and painlessly went into it's original place and it's legs were healed and whole once more.

The dome disappeared and the dove chirped happily and circled the girl and her brother, then proceeded to fly freely.

"Look!" She cried out excitedly and the man nodded, smiling lovingly at his sister.

(..)

Ichigo stared out to the sky, his eyes devoid of emotion. He wondered how Orihime and Sora were in the Soul Society, even if they made it. He sighed and rubbed his hand through his unruly orange hair and pictured her face in her final moments: Her doe gray eyes filled with tears, yet filled with peace, her lips curled into a soft smile as her lustrous hair framed her face.

Ichigo shut his eyes tightly, his teeth gritted as guilt and shame burned at his heart. A fluttering sound could be heard from above him and Ichigo's eyes opened as he saw a pure white dove glide down and perched itself on his knee. Ichigo stared at it with wide brown eyes. "Uh. . ." Ichigo was afraid it would poop on his knee if he scared it so he sat as still as a statue. Ichigo was concentrating so hard that he could see a golden light emanating around the creature and he could feel a familiar sense of a warm and compassionate feeling. Healing.

He knew that feeling.

Hope wasn't lost at all.

He stood up abruptly and the bird circled around him and flew into the clear blue sky.

Brown eyes burned with determination. "Orihime. . .you're safe." He whispered and a warm breeze ruffled his hair and clothing in response.

 _I'm here. . ._


End file.
